Panwings
wip as I yank info out my bloggo Panwings Description: Large, mammalian dragons with hard armor-like scales. They have serrated horns, and weak underbellies. Abilities: Firebreath, armor-like scales that spike outwards when curled up into a tight ball. Location:'''The region between the Icewings, Skywings and Sandwings '''Queen: Queen Shale Diet: Fish, large insects, birds, fruit and plants Alliances: Sandwings, Deathwings, Trickwings, Skywings, Mudwings Abilities Panwings have firebreath, but it is a little different than other tribes. Instead of having a seemingly endless supply of fire, they have nitromethane stored in a sac by their windpipe. When the dragon wants to breathe fire, it shoots the liquid out while simultaneously stimulating a spark within their throat. The Panwings usually take 20-30 minutes to regenerate a full amount of fire after full depletion. The nitromethane is eventually discovered to be an additional byproduct of a bacterial colony that resides in their fire sac. The bacteria produce ammonia, which is combined with carbon dioxide to prevent poisoning of the dragon. Their scales, when they curl into a ball, stick outwards, making the Panwings spiky. The scales are also very durable and deflect most physical attacks. Excessive force, excessive fire, excessive frostbreath, and Rainwing venom can damage the scales. Due to their bulky makeup, what they lack in agility and speed is made up with defense and strength. Appearance Panwings are large, and they're often compared to Mudwings. Their scales are usually orange, yellow, or brown, but some Panwings can be red. All Panwing underbellies are a lighter color of their scales. They have large, circular pupils with the most common eye color being brown. Hazel, yellow and green is also common, with the least likely eye color being blue. Their wing webbing usually matches their underbelly, with some odd cases being either lighter or darker than their bellies. Hybridization Panwing hybrids are very common with Sandwings, Skywings and Deathwings. Usual dominating traits are coloration and armor. Depending on the tribe, the nitromethane fire dominates, with exceptions being Icewings, Seawings, Rainwings, and Deathwings. There has been no known Mist/Pan hybrids, Tempest/Pan hybrids, Swift/Pan hybrids or Drift/Pan hybrids. Avi/Pan hybrids cannot exist due to the distant genetics Aviwings contain. Rain/Pan hybrids and Sea/Pan are very unusual due to the distance of their territories, but those who do exist are mainly occurring in Possibility. Territory The Panwing's territory borders Icewings, Sandwings, Deathwings, and Skywings. Some significant landmarks are Scale Point Island, Diamondback River Basin, Mirror Oasis, Zircona Hills, Clawtip Beach, and the Mounds of the Spirits. Scale Point Island The center point of economy in the kingdom. It is located in between the "head" and "wing" of Pyrrhia, on a large island of hard limestone. The palace was built on the island, and most trade happens there. Some of the tallest structures reside on Scale Point Island. Most of the saltwater fishing occurs here. Diamondback River Basin Where most of the tribe lives. The river basin is located on the river ant the surrounding deciduous forest on the easternmost part of the territory. It is the main freshwater source of the kingdom, and the central agricultural cultivator. Most, if not all, plants and freshwater fish are gathered here. There is a possibility that gold is in the river. One of the main crops they cultivate is the Flame Bush. The flower's petals are a bright red, and the berries and leaves contain a protein that helps the Panwings generate fire and helps to cure Defective Fire Disease (see diseases). Mirror Oasis A large oasis where the rest of the tribe lives, located on the northwestern area of the territory. It is mainly used for trade with the Deathwings and Sandwings. There once was white topaz in and around the lake, but it was snatched up by Icewings, Sandwings and Deathwings. Zircona Hills A big area of hills, with a few deposits of cubic Zircona, north of Mirror Oasis. One of the main sources of wealth in the kingdom. Entrepreneurs and miners dwell here, but struggle to find resources in the harsh environment. Clawtip Beach A popular area to visit, located on the southwestern coastline. A long stretch of beach where oysters and shrimp dwell, despite the attention the sands get. Most tourism occurs here, along with shrimping and pearl diving. The Mounds of the Spirits In the tundra area east of the Zircona Hills, ancient Panwings built great mounds that create an image of their four spirits of nature: fire, earth, air, and water. Panwings flock towards the mounds during Supirittsu, the festival of spirits. Government The Panwings currently have a constitutional parliamentary system, with the queen being the excecutive branch, a Parliament being the legislative branch, and the citizens being the judicial. The position of Queen is hereditary, but the members of Parliament are rotated via voting every 12 years. Parliament members cannot be reelected right after their turn, but can go back into office after a 12 year "grace period." Most of the laws protect the citizens from harsh punishments, high taxes, and they grant civil freedom. Succession Believing the other ways of succession in the tribes is Neolithic and crude, the Panwings refuse to add the battle to the death challenge as a way of becoming queen. Instead, one of the laws states that "in order to become queen, one must be the eldest female heir, and the current queen must be proclaimed by the people unfit to rule." That being said, if the queen is not doing their job, abusing their power, or too discombobulated to rule, the Panwing commoners have the right to dethrone the Queen. However, there must be a logical and supported explanation why the queen needs to be dethroned. History The Scorching Panwings were avid supporters of pacifism, not taking part in the destruction of the scavenger civilizations. They would try to protect the scavengers as best as they could, and sometimes even led protests against the war. Unfortunately, the scavengers did not understand what the Panwings were doing for them, and when the dragons got too close and too comfortable around scavengers, the scavengers attacked the tribe and tried to domesticate them. However, that made the Panwings abandon all hopes of helping the small creatures and joined the war against them, helping the dragons wipe out most of the scavengers. Sandwing Succession Originally, the Panwings were nomadic groups of families wandering between the Sandwings and Icewings. When the Sandwing war of Succession rolled around, Blaze recruited the Panwings as defenders with the promise of territory of their own. The dragons accepted the deal and used their defensive skills to fortify the barrier of the Icewings. When the war was stopped, however, they still wanted the promised territory. The whole tribe went to Thorn and demanded their payment. After negotiations and a few fights, they received their territory. After that, a Panwing named Sandstone was elected by the people to be their queen. However, a malaria epidemic swept through the tribe, killing many Panwings, including Sandstone. Some time later, a terrible era known as the Smoky Decade plagued the Panwings. A horrible queen known as Queen Marble reigned with an iron fist over the kingdom. She stripped the kingdom of its resources and executed any potential threats with no scruples. After 10 years of her tyrannical rule, the kingdom had enough. All the Panwings rose up and overthrew Marble, killing her and destroying the palace in the process. Afterwards, the Panwings let Marble's heir, Pumice, onto the throne with one demand: that she change the way the government runs. Later that year, she fufilled her promise and wrote the Diamond Declaration: a document that was carved into a literal brick of stone outlining the new parliamentary system that would rise. Today, the governmental system still stands, and the Diamond Declaration is displayed in the castle's main hall. Culture Panwings are very friendly, and are stereotyped similarly to Mudwings. They can turn violent pretty quickly, however, as shown throughout their history. Most of the art is jewelry, sculptures, and woven art. They mainly play percussion, the most popular being steel drums and bongos. Architecture is very simplistic in the common areas, like Diamondback River, made from adobe or dried mud, but on the island, there's granite skyscrapers from the Claws of the Clouds. Some of the buildings have hieroglyphics carved in them, a reminder of their past nomadic life. Most of the tribe lives in the Diamondback River Basin to survive the harsh desert that spans most of their territory. They constantly support each other; if one family's crop is dying, two other families will split their crop with them. Panwings looking for gems and fortune take residence in Mirror Oasis to pick apart the lake and the hills to the north. Their classic naming system is naming each other after rocks and minerals, or geological patterns. Name examples are, but are not limited to, Obsidian, Gold, Mountain, Quake, Magma. Some of the more creative names could be Peak, Summit, Vulcan, Alpenglow. Names can also be Japanese translations of nature words, unless it aligns with the Quartet, as seen below. Religion Panwings, instead of believing in gods or angels, believe in spirits of nature. The four spirits, or the Quartet, are Kasai, spirit of fire, Chikyu, spirit of earth, Kuki, spirit of air, and Mizu, spirit of water. Chikyu is the strongest and most benevolent spirit of the pantheon, watching over the dragons with deep care and love. When unfortunate things happen to the Panwings, they believe Chikyu is angry with them. Mizu is the quietest spirit, providing Panwings with life and power. Panwings believe the waters of the Mirror Oasis is the dwellingplace of Mizu, and that it is the purest of waters in Pyrrhia. Kasai is the fiercest of the spirits, and bravely defends Panwings from physical, microscopal, and spiritual harm. Whenever a Panwing falls ill, the family prays to Kasai and the strongest of the family visits Kasai's mound in hopes of them recovering. Death is represented as Kasai recruiting the Panwing into their army of protectors. Kuki is the youngest and most energetic of the spirits, helping the Panwings while they are in the air. When it is windy, Panwings believe Kuki is most happy and energetic. When the winds are calm, Panwings believe Kuki is sleeping. Shedding of Scales Once a year, Panwings shed their armor. It is very revered, and is celebrated very jubilantly. The new scales push the old scales out, much like losing baby teeth, and the old scales are gathered to use in art and trading. Supirittsu On the turn of the year(New Year), Panwings celebrate the spirits of nature and life. The dragons feast, pray to the Quartet, participate in activities that portray the Quartet, and visit the Mounds of the Spirits. Once the sun sets, the tribe goes silent; all festivities stop, all eating stops, and all communication stops. The silent vigil is held to honor the Panwing lives lost and the way nature should be: quiet, untouched, and wild. At midnight, the tribe is allowed to sleep, the vigil completed. Diseases Defective fire disease: Panwings sometimes contracts a virus that attacks the bacteria living in their fire sac. It targets the bacteria that combines the ammonia with carbon dioxide, which lowers the amount of nitromethane in the sac. It eventually gets filled with ammonia, which poisons the dragon. The cure is to constantly breathe out the buildup as if they were breathing fire until they start flaming again. Rigid Scale Disorder(RSD): Sometimes, Panwings go into a muscular shock when battling, leaving them paralyzed in their curled form. Although they are safe from physical dangers, they are vulnerable to fire, frostbreath, and venom attacks. The longest recorded RSD episode was 2 days, but can fluxuate from a few minutes to hours on end. Significant Members Queen Sandstone: The first Panwing Queen, by popular vote. Died from a malaria epidemic. Queen Marble: The worst known queen in Panwing history. Executed by the rest of the Panwing tribe. Queen Pumice: The queen that changed the way the Panwings were ruled from an absolute monarchy to a constitutional monarchy. Retired at 50, passing the throne down to her daughter Geyser, and died from old age. Queen Shale: The current Queen. Relations Icewings: Close trade partners, even with their isolationism Sandwings: Close trade partners, usually trading food and scales for topaz Skywings: Major trade partners, trading gems, jewelry and scales for gold, meat and rubies Mudwings: Normally not bothered due to distance, but they periodically trade Seawings: No relations Rainwings: No relations Nightwings: No relations Aviwings: No relations Deathwings: Major trade partners, trading almost everything with everything the Deathwings have Driftwings: No relations Mistwings: No relations Swiftwings: Minor trade partners Tempestwings: No relations Category:Fantribes Category:Fanon